The strongest of friendships
by Drewbabyblues
Summary: SPOILER ALERT **Read 416 first please! This is a hopeful outlook, and some NaLu. What happens after Natsu leaves Lucy a letter?


**ARGGG.. So, 416 is slightly killing me. This is my first entry ever and I couldn't help but write something because of the inner angst I am feeling. So much excitement, and I can't express it any other way. Thank you for putting up with me!**

**Side note : All characters are owned by the great Hiro Mashima! however my feelings and OC are caused by this most recent development.. PLEASE READ 416 before reading this entry.**

Lucy POV

The tears that streaked my face grew cold as I ran down the stone roads of Magnolia. My heart raced, as all I could think of was certain pink haired dragon slayer. _Natsu... _My mind called out for him. The heat that had remained of his fiery personality had grown cold. She could feel that her best friend was slipping away without even the chance at saying _'See you later!' , _with the cocky smile that spread itself from ear to ear. Why did he have to leave so sudden? Why not see her face to face? Questions formed in my mind for the rest of the night as I combed the streets for my fiery friend, and his blue haired side kick, happy.

After spending most of the night running to the edge of Magnolia, he was nowhere to be found. She managed to walk herself back to town as the cold of night drifted down, effectively leaving a quiet trance in her wake. The demolished town left hazards of rock and wood covering the streets. She walked in silence and her blonde hair covered her eyes leaving her to look like a ghost. She felt the tears forming again, pushing themselves past her eyes and streaming down her face. Her legs started to ache and her body grew heavy as the strain from the past week flooded over her. Taking a few steps forward she wearily walked onward. *tiiic* She stubbed her toe on a stray rock, and though it was small, she tripped and it sent her hurdling towards the ground. Lucy pushed her hands out in front of her and sharply took a breath as rocks and wood embedded themselves into her hands and knees. A sob pushed past her mouth and left her marred hands slightly red from blood. '_Great, not even a couple hours and I am already getting hurt without him_,' She pushed past the pain and picked herself up off of the ground, her red-rimmed eyes look up only to see that she was in front of Natsu's house.

Another sob broke past the wall she was trying to put up, and she ran towards the front door. As usual his house was trashed, partly from the damage taken by the previous onslaught, and mostly because of his poor organizational skills. She didn't seem to mind though, it was his thing. She could see his hastened packing by all of the remnants left behind, a pair of pants lying on the floor by the door, an old set of shoes he used to wear and bones from the fish that happy had finished, and missed the overflowing trashcan. She walked around more of his broken down house and happened upon his room. His room was cleaner then the rest of the house but still piles of clothes were left strewn about the floor. His bed was a hammock that hung from the wall in the corner. A small table left with a few writing utensils and paper, that matched the letter that Lucy found in her own home were laid out carefully on the desk. A small pile of letters crumbled up by the trashcan showed that it wasn't easy for him to write the letter. She started to walk over to see the unfinished drafts to maybe get an idea of where he went but all were jumbled and confused. She looked up and saw an empty picture frame. One that she in particular got for him that showed a picture of their team. Happy was in Lucy's arms and Natsu had his hands on both of Lucy's shoulders. To her right stood Erza in her typical metal garb, and long scarlet hair. To her left was Grey, his cold eyes stared towards the camera, even though a smirk laid on his face. All seemed so happy, and smiled genuinely at the camera as the photo was marked as an unforgettable memory.

A lump caught in her throat and she knew what she had to do. She looked around one last time and took a deep breath, Letting the lingering scent of Natsu fill her as she turned for the door. New determination in her eyes. She wiped off her hands and started running for the remnants of the guild hall.

Erza leaned down to thank Master Makarov, "You have been such a blessing for me, and more of a father then I have ever dreamed of having. Thank you"

"Don't mention it, I consider every individual in this guild as one of my own. It is time for you to be free, fairies must fly on their own after all" His deep voice lulled the tension in the air and she gave him a sincere smile. The cart that stood behind her put a mountain to shame as she gave him a wave and started to walk away. Lucy pulled herself together as she ran towards the brilliant red head.

"Erza! I need to ask you something" Lucy shouted after Erza.

Erza turned slightly and gave Lucy a smile, "Hey! Where is Natsu?"

"That is actually exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Natsu left for a training mission but didn't say where he was going, and he is going to be gone for a year" Lucy's voice hitched in the middle and she again was holding back tears. "I can't lose anyone else. I've lost Aquarius, I can't lose him too.. I know it is selfish but he is my partner, and he can't just leave me behind, can he?" She looked up into her eyes, pure sorrow filled them.

"He left without saying bye?!" Erza looked at the blonde and gave her a nod. "I know how you are feeling about Natsu, I hope you understand the depths of those feelings, and it will get better. Lets find Grey and Juvia, we can head out in the morning in search of him".

_The depths of those feelings? What could she mean? _Lucy felt a pat on her head and Erza turned around, pulling the massive cart behind her. Lucy ran home and grabbed her bag, stocked it with stuff and ran around her room pulling items of importance to her mission. She was going to find him, and give him a piece of her mind for leaving his partner. After most of her items were packed away she turned and looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were less red, and her hair was a mess. She took a moment to fix the damage by washing her face and putting her hair up into her usual side pony tail. She turned around and gave one last look. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her novel draft and slid it in the front pocket of her bag. She was all packed up and was more than ready to leave that moment. She sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at the little lacrima clock on her bedside table. A picture of just Natsu, happy and her was captured underneath one of the Magnolia trees, the day after the rainbow Magnolia festival. She smiled at the thought and took the picture out of its frame, sliding it within a set of liners so that the picture wouldn't get ruined, and placed it in her bag as well.

She looked around the room at the memories that were held in every inch. The window Natsu always came in, neglecting the use of the front door was slightly open, letting in the cool night. The kitchen was clean but a small plate with a partially eaten apple sat on the counter, probably from Natsu, as was per usual. She cleaned up the mess and walked around her apartment. She sat down at her desk and wrote a short letter to her land lady. Following that she wrote another short one to her mother.

_Dear mom,_

_ I've been going through a stressful time recently with all of the changes being made with fairy tail, and the rough terrain that has fell upon Magnolia. One of my dearest friends left me a letter today, he told me that he would be gone for a year, and I can't just let him leave. It might be selfish of me, but I am going after him to find him. We are partners, and you don't just leave partners behind._

_ Now and always, Love Lucy_

She turned her head back to the window and let out a sigh. She got up and closed the window and moved towards her bed. Laying down she imagined all of her crazy friends and their smiling faces. But it wasn't the same without Natsu. Even though she kicked him out multiple times, she cuddled up next to where the pinkette would sneak into her bed, wishing she could feel the warmth his body radiated, and with a resolve she promised she would again.

She let herself drift into a deep restless sleep and dreamed of running towards her friend fast, but he just got farther away. She reached out and called his name, but he couldn't hear her. _NATTSUUUUU!_

Lucy woke with a start, and sat up straight in bed, slightly sweating she was gripping her sheets like she could squeeze life out of them. Lucy took a breath and relaxed her tensed posture and got out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. She took her shower and relented on moving forward. After she was set, she grabbed her bag and walked out the front door.  
>"Natsu Dragneel! You better be ready because I'm coming! Whether you like it or not!". She started running towards the torn down guild hall and saw Erza, Juvia, and Grey. They were all packed and ready to head out, Juvia and Grey had stern faces and were polite but had determination strung throughout their posture.<p>

"Ready?" Erza stated.

"Let's Go!" Lucy yelled! They all smiled and started out towards the edge of Magnolia. Natsu was going to become stronger with his family not just as an individual.

**Oh my lordy, Well I feel like I can move on and sleep tonight.. Those feels were killing me and I just had to write something.**

**Okay my devious fangirl and boys, it is time to take a breath and hope Mashima makes us all happy and leaves us not hanging off of a cliff next chapter... **

**Okay I will continue reading all of your glorious stories my friends. Thank you for everything!**


End file.
